1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to health and exercise equipment, and more particularly to computer networked systems including health or exercise equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Good health is a fundamental requirement for a happy and long life. A multi-billion dollar health and fitness industry has grown to help individuals meet this requirement. For example, there are a great many gymnasiums which provide facilities and equipment for aerobic and musculature development, and there are hundreds, if not thousands, of weight loss and diet centers and programs. The goals of these many programs typically include weight loss and/or maintenance, the improvement of aerobic fitness, improved circulation, increased strength, and body building or shaping.
There are several problems encountered with the use of gymnasiums, fitness centers, and diet centers. For one, they tend to be fairly expensive due to the need to maintain the facilities, pay rent and payroll, buy equipment, etc. In addition, these centers tend to be inconvenient in that they require a special trip to the center by individuals wishing to use their facilities. Both the price and the inconvenience tend to discourage use of these centers over time, allowing the individuals to lose incentive and drop out of their fitness or diet program.
A partial solution to this problem is home exercise and health equipment. Again, a large industry has arisen to provide exercise and health equipment for the home. This equipment tends to be more of the aerobic type, e.g. stationary bicycles, rowing machines, xe2x80x9cstepxe2x80x9d machines, etc., although weight lifting apparatus, sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cresistance trainers,xe2x80x9d are also widely used in the home. These types of home exercise and health equipment increasingly use sophisticated electronics, such as microprocessors, to monitor the level of exercise and to provide exercise programs for the user.
Unfortunately, even well designed home exercise and health equipment often fall into disuse over time. This is because individuals, even in their own home, often lack the incentive to exercise when there are other, more enjoyable, activities available. Also, since there is typically not the camaraderie often found in a health club, diet center, etc., it is easier for users, as individuals, to discontinue their exercise or diet program.
Personal trainers have been used both at fitness clubs and in the home. Personal trainers are individuals who usually have a fitness training background and who typically provide personal training services to an individual customers. Personal trainers can be very effective in that they provide personal motivation and feedback to an individual in the exercise program, and thus often foster a more effective and longer-lasting exercise program. The downside of personal trainers is, particularly in the home setting, their relatively high cost. It is not unusual for a personal trainer to charge hundreds of dollars per month for their services. Therefore, while these personal trainers are very effective, they tend to be used by only a small percentage of the population.
The present invention provides an exercise and health system which is convenient, affordable, and effective. The system includes computerized exercise and/or health equipment (the xe2x80x9clocal systemxe2x80x9d) that can provide feedback and encouragement to the user, i.e. can serve as a xe2x80x9cvirtual personal trainer.xe2x80x9d In addition, the system includes a remote computer system communicating over a bi-directional data channel with the exercise and health equipment. Still further, the system can include a server computer system that is in communication with the remote computer systems to provide bi-directional data communication with the remote computer systems.
Since the exercise and health equipment can communicate with the user, it is possible for the health equipment to provide incentive and motivation to the user much in the same fashion as a human personal trainer. In addition, the health and exercise equipment can store data and other parameters concerning the exercise or other activities which can be used to monitor the progress and to vary the exercise program or script. In this way, the local system can serve as a xe2x80x9cvirtual personal trainer.xe2x80x9d
The remote system computer is preferably associated with a number of exercise and health locations. The remote system computer can be considered to be the communication tool of a human personal trainer, as opposed to the xe2x80x9cvirtual personal trainerxe2x80x9d emulated by software in the local system computer. For example, the remote system computer can be associated with one hundred local systems (used by one or more individuals in, for example, their homes), and can be used to upload information from the exercise and health equipment of a local system to be analyzed by the personal trainer at the remote computer. The personal trainer can then call the individual user to provide additional instruction, encouragement, and cautions, and the remote system computer can download new exercise scripts or programs to the local system computer to implement these changes.
The server system computer serves a number of remote system computers. For example, while a remote system computer might serve one hundred local system computers, the server system computer might serve as one hundred remote system computers. The server system computer can communicate with other server system computers (xe2x80x9cpeerxe2x80x9d servers), or with a yet higher order server system computers for the consolidation, storage, processing, and exchange of data. The server system computer can be used to communicate with the remote system computers for the uploading of data concerning the remote system computer and the local system computers that the remote system computer is in contact with, and it can also download new programs and other data and information to the remote system computers. For example, a server system computer or peer system computer might design a dietary program for a particular user which is then downloaded into the remote system computer for subsequent communication to the individual user of a local system.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a distributed network such as the Internet is used to couple local, remote, and server systems together. Users at local systems can interact visually and even in a tactile manner with other users over the Internet. For example, a first user at a first local station can take a xe2x80x9cvirtual ridexe2x80x9d with another user at a second local station through the Internet connection. Likewise, a remote xe2x80x9cpersonal trainerxe2x80x9d can interact with a user at a local station via the Internet communication linkage.
The systems, methods, and apparatus of the present invention therefore can provide an effective exercise, dietary, and health program for a great number of individuals. The computerized health equipment provides incentive and is encouragement to stay in the program, due to the xe2x80x9cvirtual personal trainerxe2x80x9d of the local system, the human personal trainer of the remote system, and by the various services provided by the enterprise as a whole as supported by the server systems, peer systems, etc. For example, a variety of services of products can be offered to the users of the system to further their health and fitness goals. In addition, the camaraderie of exercising with other users can be provided.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon the rating of the following descriptions and the study of the figures of the drawings.